


Jukebox Baby

by words_are_like_colors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and he can’t keep his eyes off of Lance’s, but Keith is a good person for once, lance is scared of ghosts, restaurant waiters!Keith and Lance, they dance and it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: This work is for Voltron Secret Santa 2017. Keith and Lance are waiters and are closing up for the day. Per usual, Lance gets side tracked by one of his amazing ideas but this time, Keith was roped in as well.





	Jukebox Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for  Pancakefennec and I hope you will enjoy. This will also be posted on tumblr before 12/30 hopefully (it’s easier to post through phone on AO3 than tumblr). Thank you and please comment!!!!!!!
> 
> I began writing this a whole year ago but stopped for some odd reason. The writing difference may be obvious (?) but now you know if you notice. 
> 
> Also, the song  Five Minutes More by Frank Sinatra 1946 is interwoven into this fic. I feel like it fits Keith and Lance very well but if not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, its still a good song.

Keith placed the plates in the sink, a few pieces of whatever food that was on it landed on the skirt apron. Cursing softly, he wiped the spot down with a wet paper towel before taking it off and hanging up. He straightened out his shirt then reached up to take his hair band out when he stopped, remembering how Lance had kept shooting glances his way since he had to put it up. Keith has had some sort of crush on him ever since Lance had joined… which was five months ago. The waiter had to force himself not to get too close to Lance, being that they were coworkers and all. But seeing Lance’s amazing smile and his goofy, flirty personality everyday was enough for Keith. A small smile fluttered up into his lips as said crush walked in and placed his skirt apron next to his. 

“Hey, Keith.” Lance was grinning with a mischievous look in his eyes. “We should try to hook up that jukebox out front. I've heard that a ghost will awaken if it is turned on.” 

Huffing in doubt, Keith turned away. “It's not haunted, Lance. Hunk was just being a scaredy cat.” He grabbed a cleaning spray and rag before heading out into the main dining rooms. 

There was, in fact, a jukebox in the booths section of the small restaurant. It had been dead for years, no one bothering to plug it in because the only music in there was from the 40s. Yes, Voltron could go out and get vinyls custom made or bought but that would be too expensive. After the decision to keep the jukebox off, it had become stage piece to collect dust. It wasn't special or anything but having one of these 1940 models in mint condition was a great find these days. 

Lance followed Keith out to the booth area where he had started to wipe down tables. Everyone else had left for the day so the two waiters were in charge for closing up for the night, except that Keith was doing all the work and Lance was goggling at the jukebox. “Lance. You could help me, you know.” 

“I am. Music will make this all go faster.” Lance countered, crouching down next to the machine and moving it away from the wall to find the cord, coughing when dust fell upon him. 

Keith sighed, making wide circles on the table with his rag. “Then why don't you put your phone on. There's a speaker in the back of you want it loud.” He moved to the next table, bristling a bit at how unhelpful his co-worker was being.

“Ha Ha! I found it!” Keith glanced over to see Lance plugging the jukebox cord into the wall. The lights on the box slowly lit up, the yellow and red around the edges first then the lights in the inside where it displayed the vinyl records. After checking to see if everything was running correctly, he pressed a button on the front. Keith paused to see what was about to happen. 

A claw picked up a vinyl and placed it on the record player. As the disk started to spin, an old timey song started to play. At first the song was choppy from not being played in a long time then the sound smoothed out. 

_/Dear, this evening seemed to go so awfully fast/_  
_/We had so much fun and now you're home at last/ ___

____

Keith recognized the song quickly, it was the song that Shiro hums under his breath: Five Minutes More. When Keith first joined Voltron, Shiro had explained that he use to come to this restaurant when he was a kid when they had the jukebox still playing. Voltron always kept the older vibe and played the original songs.

Lance was smiling at him, happy that he finally got it working. “Hey Keith! Can we dance?” He extended a hand towards him.

“No.” 

_/I look forward to a kiss or two at the garden gate/_  
_/But she gave me just a peck and insisted it was late/_

The waiter ignored his friend's pouting face, he had work to do and it need to be done. Keith wasn't about to work double shift tomorrow because Lance and he did not close up on time. 

Keith gritted his teeth in annoyance as the image of him and Lance dance entered his mind. _Would his hands be on my waist? How would it feel to be that close to him? Does he even know that I like him?_ He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he thought up the image of Lance with an arm curled around his waist, holding him, and moving Keith to the beat of the song.

 _/Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more/_  
_/Let me stay, let me stay in your arms/_  
_/Here am I, begging for only five minutes more/_  
_/Only five minutes more of your charms/_

“Keith~ Please dance with me,” Lance begged with a grin on his face, “It would be fun. Trust me.” 

After a moment of thought, Keith sighed in defeat and throw the cleaning supplies on the table. “Fine.” He dragged himself to move over to the waiting arms. 

When he got close, Lance caught his hand in his, bent down and winked as if he was a handsome prince asking a pretty princess to a dance. The ‘pretty princess’ rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to kick him but instead he pulled him up, a smile slipping out at the irresistible charm. 

_/All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date/_  
_/Don't you know that Sunday morning you can sleep late?/_

Keith’s heart started to beat rapidly as Lance placed his free hand on his hip, causing a jolt of inexplicable feeling to rush up, and kept their hands together. The nervous man shakily slid his free hand onto his shoulder, deciding to go with flow because he had never dance with this much intimacy. 

_/Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more/_  
_/Let me stay, let me stay in your arms/_

After stepping on his feet several times (each time Keith stepped on them, Lance would just laugh softly, making Keith blush in both shame and embarrassment), Keith let out a huff and started to focus more on not stepping on feet and less on how much attention Lance was giving him with his beautiful smiles and his brilliant blue eyes. 

As the instrumental section of the song drew on, he was getting increasingly more comfortable with the feeling of dancing. Lance was warm and holding him gently, swaying and moving to the beat as if he had heard this song time and time again. Keith was amazed, this feeling this bloom in his chest was so great that he had let out an excited laugh. 

“See? You got it.” Came the soft words of encouragement with twinkling eyes and all Keith wanted to do at that moment was to kiss that smile. The smooth loud notes of the song spurred him on, unconsciously leaning ever closer.

 _/All week long I dreamed about our Saturday date/_  
_/Don't you know that Sunday morning you can sleep late?/_

 _/Give me five minutes more, only five minutes more/_  
_/Let me stay, let me stay in your arms, ah, come on/_

The music came to a gradual end. Keith would’ve laughed at the disappointed sigh that concluded the song but their faces were impossibly close... so close that Lance’s breath slowly coasted across his face. His eyes met his and he was so close to kissing him when——

When the lights snapped out, drowning the room in the silence darkness. Then came the screams, or at least the loud yelp that echoed into Keith’s ears as Lance clutched to him. “K-Keith! Hunk was right. There’s a ghost!” He stuttered out in a whisper, his mouth by his ear.

Keith was currently done with his life, being enveloped in his crush’s arms but for the wrong reasons. “Lance, I need you to first let go to me. And second, there is no ghost.” 

Blinking a few times, he could make out the outline of Lance as he backed off. “But I can’t...” There was a light whimper and fingers tightened around Keith’s hand, refusing to leave his side. “You might not know this but—“

“Yes, I know, you are scared of ghosts. There is no ghosts. There might have been an brake in the electrical lines.” Although he rather let go and back off, not wanting to deal with unnecessary fears, but it was Lance and currently he was shooting him scared looks through the dark and the hand Keith was holding was getting sweaty with fear. “My car is out back, we can go in there.”

“But—“ he took a deep breath, crowding forward towards Keith, “What if it follows us in there?”

“This is ridiculous,” Hissing under his breath, he began to drag Lance to the back door. He was dimly aware that Lance was clutching the back of his shirt with his free hand as he blindly lead him out of the restaurant. 

Fortunately, the car wasn’t too far from the door and was easy to find. He popped open the passenger door and pushed Lance inside before going around to get in on the driver’s. The wide eyed look was ignored as Keith jammed the key in and started the vehicle. 

Keith sighed and relaxed, watching the lights slowly flicker on before gazing over at Lance’s face. He looked pale and shaken but nothing abnormal when confronted with a fear. His knees were drawn to his chest, his hands tightening over the pale blue of his worn jeans, much unlike the dark black new pair Keith was sporting. 

“Um, hey?” The attempt at conversation was weak but clear, “Is this okay now?”

Lance nodded, hiding his face in his knees for a moment before looking over. “I hate ghosts, they are annoying and evil.”

The outburst of laughter was probably not the best reaction but the pouty and irresistibly adorable look on his face elected it. “Not all ghosts are evil, you know.” 

“Well... you would probably be the only friendly ghost.”

“I’m not Casper, Lance, and what is that suppose to mean? Are you going to kill me? And even then, how would I be friendly?” Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous but even so, it was so much like Lance to say. 

Lance let out an exasperated breath. “Oh c'mon, look at you now, saving me from the evil ghosts. That’s friendly ghost worthy isn’t it?” He waved his hands a bit, trying to emphasize his point. “And look at that smile! Evil ones don’t smile like you are.”

“I’m not smiling.” He retorted stubbornly, facing the other way so Lance couldn’t see his face. The reflection in the car window showed a wide smile and he instantly went to hide it. “And even so, I would probably be more evil than you.”

“Aw, c'mon, that's a given. But you have to believe in yourself.” Keith dared to look at Lance and was granted an expression of pure relaxedness, “but hey, I have to give you a reward for saving me.”

“I’m not some knight in shining armor you know.” He rolled his eyes but Lance’s next line surprised him. 

“I know, and I don’t need that. You were just some waiter in a red shirt and jeans; my so-called hero that didn’t let go of my hand as he dragged me to his safe haven.”

————————— 

A few hours later, the lights were restored and the restaurant was brimming again with light music and laughs as they closed up shop for the day. 

And oh, it should probably be mentioned that Keith gave Lance the sweetest kiss of his life after that wonderful comment. 


End file.
